dadequestfandomcom-20200214-history
House Rules
Order of of powers in case of "Ties": # DM's Judgement (fuck you the dragon equips the halfling's boots) # Faction and special powers/buffs (I know i didn't write every single line in, but the cursed sword of corruption counts as *magic* slashing) # House Rules (You are too stupid to reload the gun, as I've said before) # Standard Rules (Look it up you nerd) # Players Judgement (Sure, go for it) Order of "fairness" Favor towards success (advantage, inspiration, leniency) depend on: * Players having a plan that is sound within the rules of the game * Player's characters motives and skills being in line with the plan * The plan's simplicity of work needed in terms of story/math/rulesmongering For instance: "My Lawful Paladin tries to create an automatic submachine gun, in order to mow down the children in the orphanage. Can I make 60 arcana checks for the gunpowder, 120 blacksmiths tools checks for the casings and bullets." No because Submachine gun's are too far a leap in technology. Your Paladin would not gun down orphans(?) . Creating a system for this would drag out the game with no progress. "My Vengeful Rouge will ignite the black-powder kegs that we snuck into the guardhouse. Can I also take a dump in their mailbox outside?" '''Yes '''because You used items from a plan you created, or could be reasonably found in that setting Your Rouge HATES those Guards who strip searched him. Taking a dump in the mailbox is both hilarious and has no overly complex consequences, and can be brought up later for comic effect. Major House Rules Firearms There are a variety of magic flintlock firearms in Newfoundland, and are commonly used by seafaring martial powers. Base firearms have a -5 to hit using dexterity to make a ranged attack. This penalty can be brought to 0 by training with someone for 5 days (+1/ea day) who is proficient and meets the arcana requirement. Range for blunderbusses at 50 feet, pistols of 100 feet, rifles at 200 feet. Damage from base weapons is force, and is modified by WIS or INT depending on the weapon. Guns do not need ammo, but are balanced by an arcana requirement to reload A +5 in arcana is needed to reload these weapons. As an action you can reload 1 weapon, or attempt as a bonus action for an arcana check DC 15. Passing or drawing weapons is a bonus action A critical failure of the weapon will result in the following based on quality: Low Quality :Destruction of the weapon, dealing 1 shot damage to operator Middling Quality: Jam, Permanent, can only be fixed by an arcana check DC 22, or spend 1 hour with proficiency High Quality: Jam, Temporary, can be fixed by a successful reload roll or action. Special Death Saving Death saving throws are not neutral, but use the constitution saving throw modifiers. The characters -HP max is still a full kill. Critical Hits Critical hits are one weapon die. (Changed from plus one max weapon die) Special Elements and status effects Fug- no additional benefits, but counts as magical Chocolate- inverts stat modifiers, and proficiency Friendly Fire Ranged attacks with a friendly players adjacent have a DEX DC5 not to hit your buddy. Ranged attacks with a friendly player through the line of fire have a DEX DC 10+ depending on distance from the shooter. Melee attacks with a friendly player grappling an enemy (or vice versa) have a STR DC 10+ depending on size of monster, positioning and type of grapple (dude grabbing him with 2 arms vs being "grappled" inside a monsters stomach) Category:Rules